whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Yin Prana
Yin Prana is a Discipline of the Kuei-jin, that allows the manipulation of internal Yin. Overview The Yin Prana allows a Kuei-jin to to tap into and manipulate his internal Yin energy. Like Yang Prana, Yin Prana relies on motions and postures to utilize the various powers, but these motions are a far cry from the frenzied katas of the Yang Prana. Yin Prana motions are slow, graceful, and deliberate. Nonetheless, as with the Yang Prana, wielders of this Discipline must have relative freedom of movement. For students of the Yin Prana, absolute control is essential. Students are well aware that, improperly channeled, Yin energy can generate chaos and death. Yin Prana students often spend entire weeks locked into painfully rigid postures. As with all Prana techniques, the Yin Prana is a complicated endeavor; a student may raise his level in this Discipline no higher than the lower of his Perception and Stamina ratings. Exchange with the Nagaraja Kin-Jin and their strange arts of Nihilistics has formed the Bitter Yin style, which is currently developed in Korea. Only Ancestors and high-ranking Bone Flowers have knowledge about this techniques and only a selected few are allowed to learn it. Included below are the official powers described in the Kindred of the East Rulebook and the Kindred of the East Companion. Sources are described below in the order they were printed. Standard Powers * ** Shrouded Moon: The Kuei-jin can turn invisible by cladding himself in shadows. * ** Yin Mantle: The Kuei-jin channels his internal Yin energy into an animus that shrouds him. This animus, or mantle, is invisible to mortals, but it feels to them like a cold breeze in the air. With the Yin Mantle active, the Kuei-jin can channel Yin energy through metal, more easily interact with wraiths, and use the Ghostsight ability more effectively. * ** Bone Dance: By performing a series of complicated and painful postures, the Kuei-jin can channel Yin energy in an area, turning everyone within lethargic. * ** Eightfold Yin Mantle: Like the initial Yin Mantle, only that the Yin energy manifests as a crackling black aura of Yin energy that can be shaped according to the user's wishes. ** Bitter Yin Caress: By channeling the energy of pure Yin with his touch, the Kuei-jin can cause any substance to age at a greatly accelerated rate. * ** Semblance of the Ebon Dragon: The Kuei-jin becomes insubstantial as his body mass shifts into the Yin World. ** Bitter Yin Cloud: By performing a series of complex gestures, the Kuei-jin can command a sphere of pure Yin energy that can age opponents prematurely, wrecking their bodies with Yin energy. Advanced Powers * ** Yin Shield: The Kuei-jin forms his Yin animus into a protective carapace around his body. ** Spider's Blessing: The Kuei-jin creates black tethers of Yin energy that anchor the user to a ceiling, allowing him to walk like a spider. * ** Yin Nihilus: The Kuei-jin creates a deadly halo of Yin energy that sears everyone near to the user. * ** Touch of Rust: The Kuei-jin can cause metal of any kind to quickly crumble down. ** Dance of Shiva: The apex of the Bitter Yin Style, only the Ancestors of the Green Courts know this technique. After performing an intensely complicated series of mudras, the Kuei-jin can channel Yin energy via his own body, flooding the area around him with destructive Yin energy. * ** Iron Corpse: The Kuei-jin transforms his very flesh into metal (the exact metal varies from Kuei-jin to Kuei-Jin). In this form, his combat abilities rise as his finger turn into razor claws, but on the downside, the Kuei-jin becomes unable to swim and social interaction almost always fails. References Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Level 4 Level 5 Level 5 Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Category:Discipline (KOTE)